The Kirby gang goes camping
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: I was inspired to write a story about the gang from Kirby's return to dreamland by some random unknown thing that I have no idea about. I made sure that there was no foul language for those who don't like swear words. and if you do, oh well! I hope you enjoy this! :


**Hello! This is a Kirby spoof. I haven't done anything on this site for a while and thought I should take this time to write something. Normally I would say that I was busy, but in this case it wouldn't be true. I just haven't felt like writing for a while. Yes, I was that lazy. Anyway, this Kirby spoof is based off Kirby's return to dreamland. I am planning another Kirby spoof, but I don't want to spoil it by telling you about it *Evil laugh*. **

**"The Kirby gang goes camping" **

It was a nice, sunny day on Planet Popstar. Kirby and his unusual group of friends were walking through the wispy woods. Kirby had previously managed to talk the group into going on a camping trip. At first, everyone refused. Kirby eventually "talked them into it".

"How on earth did we manage to get talked into this?" Metaknight questioned as the group made their way to their campsite.

"Kirby "peacefully" told us that this would be fun" Waddle Dee responded

"What do you mean by peacefully?" Metaknight asked Waddle Dee

King Dedede entered the conversation.

"He went midevil on us, with his extra sharp sword" He stated in monotone

"I did not! I only used my ultra sharp sword to interragate you into coming on this trip" Kirby stated

Everyone remained silent

"Why did everything just, totally, get silent?" Magolor wondered aloud, after several moments of silence

"Because Kirby just proved my point exactly by restating what I just said" King Dedede pointed out

"I did n...," Kirby paused, "Never mind, he's right"

"We totally need to calm down. Who cares how the hell we got here or who got us into it. We should just like totally have fun with this" Magolor chimed

No one said anything in response to that

"Magolor, you've never gone camping before, haven't you?" Waddle Dee asked him

"No, never," He responded, "In halacandra, it's not a good idea to camp"

**(Or whatever it's called, because I completely forgot the name of the planet Magolor is from)**

"Why? I thought camping was always a good idea?" Kirby asked him

Everyone glared at him. Kirby instantly shut up and looked over at Magolor.

"Well, where i'm from, camping can get you killed" He stated

Everyone stared at him. Magolor took this as an invatation to continue his explanation.

"If you ever get spotted sleeping in a tent of any kind on my planet, you would be brutally attacked by enemy soldiers, deranged sea monkeys and mutated sharks that can somehow get on land" He explained

Everyone stared at him like he was nuts

"Enemy soldiers?" Metaknight questioned

"My planet is split into two seperate areas, because the two people don't get along at all. The east and the west side hate eachother," He explained, "We're actually still at war with the other side"

"Is that why you agreed to stay on planet popstar with us?" Kirby asked him

"No, my ship was completely broken and, thanks to the complete lack of ship parts here, I can't get another ship at all"

Everyone only stared at him. Just as someone was about to speak, they heard a faint growl.

"What was that?" King Dedede asked

"A sea bear?" Kirby blurted out, quite loudly

"A what?" Everyone else said in shock

Kirby only sighed

"A sea bear is a creature that happens to be half fish, half bear. It attacks people, specifically campers, that do any of the following on this list" Kirby took out a slip of paper and grinned

Everyone groaned as Kirby was about to read it aloud.

"Playing the clarinet badly, waving a flashlight back and forward, stomping the ground, eating cubed cheese, wearing a sombrero in a goofy fashion, wearing clown shoes, wearing a hoop skirt and screeching like a chimpanzee" Kirby put the peice of paper down

Eveyone only stared at him.

"We don't have any of that stuff" Metaknight stated

"I have a flashlight!" Waddle Dee blurted out, holding the flashlight up

It suddenly poofed out her/his hands. Waddle Dee looked around in panic for his beloved flashlight.

"Who took my flashlight?" He/she screamed

"Oh, I did" Magolor stated

Everyone turned around, staring in shock at him

"MAGOLOR!" They all screamed

Magolor stood there holding Waddle Dee's flashlight in one hand and a tray of cubed cheese in the other. He was wearing a sambrero upside down, clown shoes on his non existence feet and a hoop skirt.

"Put that stuff away! We don't wanna attract a sea bear!" Kirby screamed

"How are you wearing shoes? You don't have feet" Metaknight asked

"Magic?" Magolor asked

Everything went silent

"What about the clarinet?" Waddle Dee asked

"Waddle Dee, shut up!" Everyone, but Magolor, screamed

"I didn't have any way of putting the clarinet in, because of this tray of cubed cheese and Waddle Dee's flashlight" He explained

Everyone just stared at him.

"What tray of cheese? I just see an empty tray" King Dedede asked him

Magolor looked at the tray and groaned.

"Which one of you ate the cheese?" He asked angrely

Everyone shook there head and stared behind him. Magolor sighed.

"There's a sea bear behind me, isn't there?" He asked

Everyone nodded. Magolor turned around.

"Oh, sh.." He started

"Language!" Everyone else screamed

"Oops. Shitake mushrooms" He said with his arms crossed

Everyone just stared at the sea bear in shock.

"What should we do? Run for it?" Waddle Dee asked

"No" Kirby anwsered

"Why not?" Everyone one else said

"Sea bears hate when people run" Kirby stated

"How about walking?" King Dedede asked

"I don't know"

"Crawling?" Metaknight asked

"No, they hate that more than running, and limping"

Everyone went silent.

"What if we stand still? Would it see us?" Waddle Dee asked

"Yes, it's not a tyranasaurus rex" Kirby screamed in his/her face **(I'm pretty sure that I spelled that wrong, but oh well. I didn't feel like putting t-rex, okay?)**

They stared in silence at the sea bear. It only growled at them.

"Magolor, take the stuff off" Metaknight demanded

Magolor nodded and slowly removed everything he was wearing, placing the stuff on the ground. Waddle Dee slowly picked up the flashlight and placed it in his bag.

"No one scream, it hates that to" Kirby stated

Everyone remained silent. That was until, King Dedede screamed and ran off down the path. The sea bear followed him down the path, at high speed. Everyone else only stared at him.

"Should we help him?" Waddle Dee asked

"No" Metaknight said

"We need to get to the campsite before another one shows up" Kirby said

The group stared at eachother before walking down the path, ignoring King Dedede's screams of pain. After an hour, they made it to the campsite and set up camp.

"Can we make smores?" Kirby asked them

"As soon as King Dedede shows up" Metaknight said

"That won't be anytime soon, Metaknight. He's too slow" Waddle Dee said

"Maybe not" Magolor said pointing to the path nearby

They all looked at the path. King Dedede limped down the path, then landed face first on the ground in exaustion.

"Yay! We can make smores now!" Kirby cheered

King Dedede shot Kirby a glare.

"Do you know what I just went through? I was clawed by a sea bear!' He screamed

"Did you kill it?" Magolor asked bluntly

King Dedede glared at him.

"Yes, it was the easiest thing ever" He stated sarcasticly

"Really?"

"No! I knocked it out with my hammer and ran away like a scared little girl!"

Magolor stared at King Dedede before proceeding to slap him across the face. He glared at him.

"What was that for?" He asked angrely

"You screamed at me!" Magolor screamed back

Metaknight glared at the two and removed his sword from his bag. The pair instantly went silent and sat down.

"Don't kill us!" They screamed

Metaknight looked confused

"Kill you? I was just gonna use my sword to cut some sticks to roast marshmallows" He explained

The pair appeared to be dumb-founded. Metaknight left to go cut some branches and returned with almost an entire pile of them.

"Do we really need that many?" King Dedede asked

Metaknight glared at him.

"Sorry" He shut up instantly

Metaknight looked pleased. They sat down on some logs and started to roast some marchmallows.

"We should tell stories!" Kirby blurted out after several minutes of silence

"I've got one!" Magolor screamed out

"You can't tell the one about the beady eyed beast in the forest!" Metaknight screamed at him

Magolor crossed his arms.

"Never mind, I don't have one" He stated

Kirby, assuming that no one had one, starting telling one.

"There was this group of weirdos on planet popstar, it was just a normal day for these weirdos. One of them was being a boring idiot and reading a book on a hill. The other three weirdos were running after one another for a cake that appears to be very very old. All of a sudden, a magical space ship crashed nearby them, nearly hitting the fat and slow one. An alien with creepy yellow eyes came out and started complaining about the fact that a dragon ruined his ships. The weirdos then proceeded to help him retreive his ship parts. This led them to his home planet, where they defeated the dragon. The alien went mad with power and threatened to destroy the entire universe. The weirdos defeated him and destroyed his ship once again. The end" Kirby grinned

"You just explained the entire plot of Kirby's return to dreamland!" Everyone screamed at him

"Well, I didn't have an original story! Sue me!"

"The author, Chaos, didn't have an original story and decided to throw it in just for the heck of it" King Dedede said

"She originally wanted to put something in about the sea rhinosaurus, but she changed her mind" Waddle Dee said

"Why are we breaking the fourth wall by talking about the author and her unoriginal ideas that she did and didn't put in this fanfic?" Kirby asked

Everyone stared at him

"Crap, I just broke the fourth wall, didn't i?" Kirby asked

Everyone nodded

"Oops" He said

Everyone went silent.

"How much longer does this go on for? I hate camping" Magolor said

"We don't like it either" Everyone else said

All of a sudden they heard a rumble.

"That better not be a sea rhinosaurus" King Dedede said

"Chaos said she wasn't gonna put that in the story! What the hell?" Metaknight screamed

They stared at the path, which was still rumbling. As the it got closer, the gang started to get scared.

"I think we should leave" Kirby said

"I agree!" Everyone else screamed

All of a sudden, a green kirby riding a sea bear crashed through and stopped perfectly in front of their tent. The gang stared at it in shock.

"Hello!" The kirby said

The gang screamed and ran somewhere else in the forest. The kirby looked confused and looked down at the sea bear.

"What were they so scared of? I was just gonna apoligize for when you attacked them. I was my fault that you accidently got off your leash and ran off somewhere in the woods. And I even forgot to give you your medication" The kirby laughed

She looked down at the marshmallows that were roasting and looked around. She snatched all the marshmallows and rode off into the sunset. The kirby gang peaked out from a bush and looked around.

"Okay, she's gone" Metaknight said

The gang looked at the fire, then at eachother.

"She stole our marshamallows!" They screamed

It went silent.

"CURSE YOU MYSTERIOUS GREEN KIRBY THAT WE DON"T KNOW!" They all screamed at once

At another camp site, the same green kirby was sitting on a log enjoying those very marshmallows.

"I love the taste of stolen marshmallows" She laughed

The sea bear only stared at her. She sighed

"Fine, you can have one to" She said, throwing a marshmallow into it's mouth

The sea bear happily chomped down on the marshmallow before motioning to the kirby. The kirby smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to scare some more campers!" She said, jumping onto it's back

The sea bear and the mysterious green kirby rode off into the sunset, as the nyan cat randomly flew across the sky above her.

**The end! :D**

**Well, that's all folks! This was my first kirby story/parody/spoof I ever wrote and I don't even know if this counts as a parody. There is one more Kirby story I have yet to get done. Before I go, I just wanna say that the green kirby isn't suposed to be any character in particular. I was just bored. Anyway, I hope you liked it. **

**And If any of you are interested in seeing a possible sequal to this, just say so in the review or send me a message about it. I'd would be happy to do one if enough of you want to see one. Anyway, see ya! :)**


End file.
